ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Linda Missions
This set of missions consist on getting the best record time and getting the most NPC kills. Getting Started Players have a kill count on their HP/MP bars to keep track how many enemies they killed, most notably only for 'bragging rights' as they serve little to no purpose in SinglePlayer mode. When a player kills an enemy on this mission, a pink bar below the HP/MP bar will start filling up, when the bar is full, the player will get Invincibility and STR boost until the bar is empty. Furthermore, as the NPC is killed, the player that dealt the final blow will have a small portion of their MP restored, up until their maximum MP. NPCs mostly spawns around you (only spawns after the wave is done in Minor), and stops spawning if there is either too many of them, OR the wave has reached the boss. Defeating NPCs yields a small MP recover. Recommended Setup The way the NPC spawns can be very unpredictable. Having a set up of accessories will work wonder. Market Accessory: *Win-Only **Chinese Spear ***Its hold attacks are great for reaching towards waves of NPC. *Crescent-Only **Titan Device ***This accessory is great for its jump attack as it can hit quite a lot around players if they try to swarm them around. However, one has to be wary when dealing with bosses. **Mega Guard (only in teams) ***When playing with a team, having the "Taunt" debuff active will make the NPCs be focused on the player with the debuff, ignoring the rest of the players. As it last a moment, players have to be aware of when the debuff runs out so it can be deployed again. A good setup when using the Mega Guard is using a style with great DEF stats. Draw Accessory: *Saint Cross **It can reach towards a lot of opponents with its hold attack while under its "Awakened" mode. However, when using this mode, it will drain MP slowly. Not killing NPCs fast enough can end up using all the MP, reverting to normal mode where it can only shoot three projectiles. *Brave Bayonet **Its hold attack, when used while standing at a corner, can reach quite a lot of NPC so long as they do not get too close to the player using it. Same can't be said about its inherit however. *Luminous Crusade **Its hold Attack while under Glaive Form can leave behind a frozen trap, one-hitting any Fire NPC that tries to get towards a player. Useful if the NPCs are trying to keep reaching towards the player as it fires the ice-thunder projectile. Be aware of the MP, especially when using it as an inherit. *Corrupt Benediction **Its Last Strong attack and Standing Special/Super are more than enough to reach quite a lot of NPCs within the middle of the arena, as long as players can make sure they do not get too close to them. Paired with the Berserker/Viking skill, the damage dealt can easily finish off the waves of NPC. *Vital Despoiler **Its Special/Super attacks work wonders against crowds of NPCs, since it will drain their HP and give it to the player instead. Combined with Berserk or Healing for Winners, and the raw power that the hold attacks have, is devastating against bosses. Synthesis Skill: Do note that the '!' may appear when you synthesize skills. This list consists of the possible recommended skills. *Power **Berserker/Viking (Isa Niflheimr Inherit): Recommended as it can bolster the damage you deal with, even only for a moment. Just stack them up with more kills quickly and you can one hit the AI easily with it. **Double Guts: In case the NPC spawns are not within your favour, or if you are in trouble, this could save you a lot should they whittle the HP to 0. However, Double Guts will not work if an NPC knocks the player out of the platform when having really low health, as the Ring Out will kill the Guts. **Life Absorb (Grim Grudge Inherit): When an AI is killed, their soul are absorbed, increasing speed. If you often try to avoid the AI, this would be great if it falls into another slot. *Trick **Stricken Fang/ Burn my Boat (Fatality Dice Inherit)/?? (Light Serpent Inherit)/Frenzy Feast (Savage Moon Inherit): There comes a point where you are in a pinch, either due to the unfavorable NPC spawn, or getting hit too often. The 15% damage boost may not be much, but it will allow you to deal more damage. **Eco Drive: Attacks that use MP will use less of it, which allows them to use it more often. *Life **Auto Guard: Sometimes when an AI attempts to hit you from the front, it may be blocked, useful for you to quickly run away and use the attack again. **Guts: Same as Guts, but be sure not to take another hit. **Revival: You can restore a small bit of HP over time if you are low on it. Just don't rely on this too often as it does not last forever. **Blessed Veil (Ardent Hammer Inherit): +10% HP raise and less damage recieved from the NPC will help out, especially in an unfavourable NPC wave. Just be sure to have something to cover up for the STR if you are going with a melee-type accessory. **Echo Booster (Energy Pack Inherit): Having an extra 20% MP means you can use the special more often. Pairing it with an MP reducing skill will further make it useful. **Sudden Gift (Genius Glass Inherit): If you are aiming for extra item and would not mind sacrificing one slot, the Sudden Gift inherit would be useful. Be aware that the chance of it is lower than original. Awakening Skill: *Elemental-related Attack: If the accessory has an element related to any of the four elements the NPC has, having the related attack may deal more damage towards those weak in the other element. *Elemental-related Defense: Ditto for the above, except you take in less damage from that specified attack. Useful if you get an unfavorable NPC wave that consists of only one element. *Valiant Effort/Prolific Ability: Having an extra stat or two or three will mean a lot of difference to the accessory type you are using, dealing more damage to end the game quicker. *Quick Charge: Weapons are often used as a last resort. Having a Quick Charge will shorten the wait timing and lets you use it more quickly, especially when paired with Fanny Pack Decoration. *Deity's Blessing/Windy Breeze Gong: While this may not be used often, leaving yourself immobile for a while without getting hit may recover your HP/MP. It falls short like Revival however, and as such best not to rely on it too often. Infiltrate the Minor Stronghold! This mission consists on killing the most enemies under a time limit of 90 seconds. Players can extend the time limit by collecting clocks that enemies drop when killed. Each clock extends the time limit from 5 to 10 seconds. 'List of Enemies' Attack the Fortress! The objective of this mission consists on getting the best time and killing the most enemies. Enemies have elemental weaknesses, so it's recommended to bring elemental Accessories to focus on a specific type of enemies, or just bring crowd-control Accessories to avoid the crowds of enemies surround you. Enemies spawns on waves and after a certain ammount of enemies are killed, a boss will spawn in. Only two bosses can spawn per run. 'List of Enemies' Attack the Grand Fortress! This is a harder version of Attack the Fortress!. The only notable differences are that enemies are stronger and three bosses spawn per run instead of two. 'List of Enemies' .* = Val Goldens rarely spawn and will detonate if not dealt with after a while, resulting in no score and no reward earned for that NPC. At the end of the run, the player that killed the Val Golden will get a special prize. Prizes The only important prizes that players can aim for from these missions are the prizes from the Val Golden enemies. Val Golden 12K = If a player kills a Val Golden 12K, that player will get a Water Gun or a Fan Flower accessory at the Prize Wheel. Val Golden 24K = If a player kills a Val Golden 24K, that player will get a Bomber Gear accessory, a Val Golden Look body or a Val Golden Mask decoration at the Prize Wheel. Category:Mega Force Missions Category:Special Missions